Transformers Prime - Christmas madness
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Two sisters turn the Autobots lives upside down on the eve of Christmas, but when they leave will the Autobots and Decepticons be left with a Christmas miracle?


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Anna, Frontlinersgirl owns Ireth and is being used by permission from her.

Gift fic – To my sis Frontlinersgirl

Merry Christmas to all

This is just a silly little story, I came up with it's a one - shot only

Transformers Prime – No pairings just humor and random silliness not to be taken seriously and yes they may seem silly Mary Suey get over it, it's just a silly story….

Summary – Two sisters turn the Autobots lives upside down on the eve of Christmas, but when they leave will the Autobots and Decepticons be left with a Christmas miracle?

Rated T

Transformers Prime - Christmas madness

The Autobot base was lonely, though no one would admit it; especially not Ratchet. The kids were home with their families, and the Autobots were at their base. Optimus walked into the base, he looked from Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee, and then sighed.

None of them admitted to missing the children, but it was written all over their faces.

"You know, you could go get them and bring them here; everyone loves Christmas and Christmas parties….. Well maybe not him…." A female voice said standing on the walk way pointing toward Ratchet.

"By the Allspark, how did you get into our base?" demanded Ratchet.

"Well, let's see, how did I get in here?" the girl said looking around. "How did I get here, sis?" she asked as another girl walked up.

"Same way I got here by our parents, duh?" she said with a giggle.

Optimus frowned.

"I think he means how did you get into our base, not how you were created?" Optimus said.

"You know for smart alien beings, you're not acting very smart at all," the older girl said.

"Now see here," Ratchet started to say, while Bumblebee started to beep loudly.

The younger of the two sisters went over to Bumblebee squealing at his cuteness.

"He's so cute, can I keep him?" she cried out.

"No Anna, you cannot keep him," her sister retorted.

Anna stuck her tongue at her sister.

"If you follow me him, I can keep you, Ireth can't stop me then." Anna said as Bumblebee beeped excitedly.

"No Bumblebee, you cannot follow her home, you have a home." Ratchet grumbled as Optimus still looked confused.

Arcee leaned over toward Bulkhead; she looked shocked and confused as well.

"What the frag is going on?" she asked as Anna jumped on Arcee's servo. "HEY, what the frag are you doing?" she snarled.

"You cuss a lot," Anna said.

"What of it?" Arcee snapped.

"It's Christmas, be nice," Anna said.

"What my sister means, is Christmas time is for family and friends; everyone gathers close around the tree and shares love and good cheer." Ireth said.

"We do not have a tree…" Bulkhead started to say.

"Hey Bubba, what's that?" Ireth asked as the Autobots looked in the corner of the base.

There was the most beautiful tree with presents wrapped all around. Optimus too stunned to say a word walked over, kneeling as he reached for a present.

Anna flipped down and stopped him from opening a present.

"You cannot open them yet," Anna said.

"Why, it has my name on it?" he asked.

"It isn't Christmas day yet," Anna said.

"I do not get it, it has my name on it," Optimus said with a shrug.

"It's not Christmas day yet, see do not open until Christmas." Ireth said.

"It has my name on it," Optimus said as he saw other presents with Megatron's name and he reached for Megatron's present.

"This is for Megatron, why is it for Megatron perhaps it was a mistake," Optimus said.

"No big guy, no mistake he will be here too, you two need to make nice," Ireth said.

Ratchet made a huff sound, which got Ireth's attention; she walked over toward the white and red bot.

"Can I help you?" Ratchet snapped.

"Can I help you?" she repeated.

He narrowed his optics then.

"STOP THAT THIS INSTANT….!" He yelled.

"STOP THAT THIS INSTANT…!" she repeated.

He growled, she growled. Arcee rolled her optics and disappeared outside top side. She wasn't alone thought Anna followed, she went to visit Cliffjumper.

"Why are you following me?" she asked softly even for her.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked ignoring the question.

"Visiting a friend…." She said softly.

"That's a pile of rocks, Arcee, he isn't there; he's always with you in here." Anna said putting a hand over her heart.

Arcee was silent, she bowed her helm.

"I miss him…." She said.

"Yeah I know, but his memory will always be alive, because you keep it alive. So, he isn't really gone just his body is gone not his spirit; you'll see him again someday," she said as Arcee knelt by Anna.

"How did such a small being become so wise," she asked.

She shrugged.

"It's a gift and a curse," was all Anna said as Arcee reached for her laughing.

They headed inside and were shocked to see Ratchet and Ireth laughing rather hard together. Optimus was standing further away, when Anna walked up to him; he lowered his hand for her to climb on.

"You know, you can join in there is no reason you can't and don't say I am a prime and leader; that is a lot of nonsense you can party with the best of them. Oh and Optimus, no more self sacrificing, the world needs you, so no doing dumb behind things like wanting to sacrifice your life all the time. Believe it or not you are pretty special to a lot of people not just your team lots of kids look up to you. So behave or else got it!" she said as he went to say something and she interrupted him. "No more….." she said as he glanced down at her tiny form.

"You are rather wise….." he said.

"I know it's a gift and a curse…." Anna said.

Ireth was watching Bulkhead and walked up to him, he glanced over at her.

"You know, you need to forgive him," she said.

"Who….?" Bulkhead asked.

"Breakdown….. You two were friends once, you need to forgive and be friends again." She said.

Bulkhead merely looked around, and then glanced at the girl.

"It's not that simple…." He said.

"Sure it is you have a good spark forgiving is the first step toward healing," Ireth said.

Bulkhead turned toward her.

"How do I do it he ain't even here," he said as they heard the commlink beep and Megatron's face appeared on the monitor.

"Heard you were having a Christmas party, may we attend?" Megatron asked as Optimus glanced up.

Optimus looked at Ireth and Anna.

"Go ahead, go for it," they said.

Optimus nodded, and the ground bridge opened up. Megatron came through carrying a lot of presents, followed by Starscream, Knockout, Breakdown, and Soundwave and last but not least Airachnaid came out.

Megatron approached Optimus, after placing the presents under the tree.

"Nice tree…" Megatron said.

"Yeah, it just appeared…." Optimus said.

"Really, so did ours," Megatron said.

Megatron glanced at Optimus then, his red optics bore holes at his once best friend.

"Perhaps we should end this, and you know start over." Megatron said.

"I couldn't agree more…" Optimus said.

Megatron grabbed Optimus giving him a big kiss startling the red and blue bot.

"I forgot how good you tasted," he snarled.

"Oh my," Optimus moaned as he melted into the kiss.

Megatron laughed at that.

"There is more than one way to steal your spark dear Optimus." Megatron replied.

Breakdown approached Bulkhead, the ex wrecker watched him.

"Bulkhead, look I am sorry about the past, let's try to start over okay?" he asked.

"Alright, we start over as friends," Bulkhead said as Arcee, Airachnaid and Starscream buried the hatchet finally becoming friends instead of enemies.

Ratchet and Soundwave stood by each other, Soundwave's tentacle; slipped around Ratchet startling him.

"Behave…" Ratchet said.

"I always behave….." Soundwave said startling Ratchet.

"Wait you talk….?" He asked.

Soundwave chuckled.

"Of course I can talk, I just chose not to talk," he said.

"Oh okay," Ratchet replied.

Bumblebee and Knockout became best of friends as well, Ireth and Anna watched them from afar, and then started to leave.

Bumblebee beeped wildly, Anna glanced over at her sister.

"Oh come on let's stay," Anna asked.

"Oh okay," Ireth finally said.

They watched Megatron and Optimus shaking their afts to Jingle bell rock, everyone seemed to be getting along, so the girls decided it was time to say Merry Christmas to the ones who would be watching.

"Okay, it's time to say Merry Christmas to all of them out there," Ireth said.

"Who….?" Optimus and Megatron asked.

"Them….." Ireth and Anna said pointing off in the distance.

"Who…..?" Ratchet asked.

"All the people watching you and reading this story, you have to wish them a Merry Christmas too…" Anna said.

"Oh…."

"Try and be a little more excited doc bot," Ireth said glaring at him.

He huffed once more.

"Here we go, alright wave everyone and say Merry Christmas to all our fans!" Anna said.

"Merry Christmas to all our fans our there, may all your dreams come true!" Everyone yelled.

"Merry Christmas!" shouted the three kids.

"Jack, Miko and Raf when did you get here?" Arcee asked.

"I don't know ask them it's their story…." They said as the girls silently slipped away as the base rocked the night away.

"Another good deed done…" Ireth said as they started to walk away with a yellow and black muscle car following them.

"Anna, he can't follow us home…" Ireth grumbled.

"Oh please…."

While wild beeps followed them on through the night…..

The end…

As I said randomness lol, Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
